


children of the phoenix

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts, Challenges, Etc. [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (later on that is), Gen, LGBTQ+ characters, More additional tags to be added, Rebuilt Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, The Fall Of Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “And the phoenix of Uzushio never rose again. It wasn’t a true phoenix then, was it?”“It will rise. We will make it rise again. It is a phoenix. It just takes a while for a phoenix to rise from the ashes.”—Absolutely OC centric, the Author has no idea how did this happen
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Character/Original Character, Original Characters & Original Characters, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Prompts, Challenges, Etc. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Angst and Hurt/Comfort Prompts, Nobleko’s Shelf of Their Fics





	children of the phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [WoeyLeaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoeyLeaf/pseuds/WoeyLeaf) in the [angstandhcprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/angstandhcprompts) collection. 



_Uzushio was on fire exactly four times in its existence._

  
  


_The first time, it was but an accident._

_A house in the small, newly created, village of Uzushio caught fire and so did others; twas but an unlucky incident._

_But the phoenix of Uzushio rose, rose, rose, rose from its ashes. The people had hope._

  
  


_The second time was in the midst of the Warring Clans Era._

_Uzumaki-kōgō knew something was wrong when she came back from a diplomatic mission and saw her home clad in a red aura._

_She fought the beast that one of her clansmen tried to seal in his own daughter for power. Before the beast, she did not cower._

_And it let her, her home, her clansmen be._

_(Sans the one who tried to seal it. Good riddance.)_

  
  


_The third time was during the First Shinobi World War._

_The mighty village of Uzushio was set on fire because of an attack of an Iwa squad. They managed to sneak inside, through the great walls and Bloodgate of Uzushio, through using a stolen child of Uzushio._

_They set the tome that held all of Uzushio seal-masters’ knowledge — the Uzushio Library — on fire. The Uzumaki however did not keel._

_They fought bravely, however the damages were still great._

_The loss of such a great amount of knowledge was a tragedy._

  
  


_The fourth time; the catastrophe._

_There was no escaping the fire. No fighting back._

_One by one, the brave people of Uzushio succumbed to the fire, to the smoke, to the catastrophe._

_And those who did not succumb to those, succumbed to the raging seas and winds controlled by the killers hidden in mist._

_And the phoenix of Uzushio never rose again. It wasn’t a true phoenix then, was it?_ The woman asked her children who sat before her, all listening intently.

“It will rise. We will make it rise again. It is a phoenix. It just takes a while for a phoenix to rise from the ashes,” her eldest said, purple eyes burning with a fire so bright, oh-so bright. Her other two nodded at their sibling’s words. 

She grinned, all sharp teeth. “And you all better remember that. We will restore a legacy, _you_ will restore a legacy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did this happen~?
> 
> Idk.


End file.
